Dalimet
The Dalimets are a very technologically advanced bipedal felinoid species whose homeworld is Ersivv, a densely populated city-covered planet located in Aaltice Space. They were originally from Qromeelln and are a sister species of the Aaltice. Their technology is almost on par with the Aaltice, but they are very secretive about it. Appearance A Dalimet is similar to an Aaltice in basic form, but very different in terms of genetics and coloration. They possess a dense layer of orange fur with abbreviated black stripes. They are much shorter than their cousins, with males being about 6'0" and females 5'10". The average Dalimet is rather stocky and strong. Biology Contrary to popular belief, Dalimets are not an oddly-colored variant or subspecies of Aaltice. They have a very different genetic makeup and are not quite as agile; but they are stronger. Like the Aaltice, they have two hearts and a very small secondary brain located near the base of the spine, though the latter is used more for aiding their very prehensile tail and serving as an additional memory bank (many Dalimets have a photographic memory due to this). Their strength helps them survive easier on Ersivv, which has a higher gravity value than Qromeelln. Aging Dalimets age similarly to their Aaltice cousins. They reach adulthood in 24 standard years. Aging essentially stops at that point and doesn't resume until around the age of 81 (from then on, you can find their biological age by dividing their calendar age by 3.9). Their average life expectancy is 330 years—two decades longer than an Aaltice—though some have lived as long as 400 years. Other biological notes *A Dalimet can live with one heart, but it makes life more difficult for them. *It is not genetically possible for Dalimets to interbreed with Aaltice or other species. Same goes for foreign organ transplants. Society Personality Dalimets are the polar opposite of Aaltice in terms of personality: their emotions are very vivid as opposed to subtle. Despite their liveliness, they do not generally have a hot temper—a trait that is fairly common among species with very open emotions. They also have a strong disliking of filth. Architecture Dalimet architecture in general, like the Aaltice, has a very clean and streamlined appearance, but is usually colorful instead of dull. Dalimet starships can be rather easily identified by these characteristics. Technology Dalimet technology is almost on par with the Aaltice, but they are very secretive about it; indeed, most of the galaxy is unaware of their capabilities, often assuming them to be users of average or above-average technology. The ones who are aware simply lump them together with the Aaltice instead of listing them as a separate super-advanced species. This is why Muladoon is still officially considered the second most advanced planet in the galaxy as opposed to Ersivv, even though the latter technically holds the title. Language All Dalimets are taught their principle language, Gomixee, during their early lives, and most learn a few other languages to aid in commerce, including English, Braatic, and Simplified Braatic. Gomixee stems from the extinct parent languages that led to the formation of Braatic, though they are far from being mutually intelligible. Gomixee contains trills, churrs, clicks, squeaks, and chirps that can be quite difficult or impossible for non-Aaltice to replicate; but it also contains common sounds that can be replicated by most aliens. The Gomixee alphabet, Gesvakear, contains 51 characters. Simplified Gomixee, which excludes the aforementioned difficult sounds, is used primarily by diplomats and businessmen to Ersivv and can be understood by all Dalimets. Naming Dalimet male first names often end with -um, -an, -vad, -ot, and -er, while female first names commonly end with -va, -nee, -sah, -hez, and -shai. Surnames commonly end with -ann, -dee, -jeen, -zan, -ulo, -bi, and -ci. History Early history Dalimet society began around 17,000 BC alongside the Aaltice and continues to this day. However, the Aaltice civilization advanced and grew more quickly than the Dalimet civilization, and the latter decided that it was best to colonize a different world and make it their own. The Dalimets migrated to Ersivv around 12,480 BC and all but disappeared from Qromeelln. Contemporary history Members of the species can be found all over the galaxy on most planets, including the few satellite galaxies that have been colonized, particularly the Allure Dwarf Galaxy near Aaltice Space. They developed minisun arc reactors around 500 BC (shortly after the Aaltice) and have almost perfected the technology; they also have plans to develop a much more advanced form of the technology: minisun singularities. OOC Please contact Jerionis Kanik if you have questions about this species. The strongly recommended (but not absolutely required) avatar for the Dalimets is the Felis from Curious Inc. It can be found for FREE near the vendors at their sim, Curious. The tiger mod is also free and can be found at the C H I M E R A av parts store in the freebie section. © Jerionis Kanik Category:Felinoid sentient species Category:Species